


Ruhepol

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: Joker (blau: Meer) - fürs TeamGenre: Est. rel., SlashLänge: ca. 800 WörterZeit: 60 MinutenA/N: Guckt mal, was ich gemacht hab. *g*Morgen-früh-me hasst heute-abend-me bereits jetzt dafür, diese Geschichte unbedingt noch fertig schreiben gemusst zu haben. (o_O?) Aber das musste wirklich sein.Ein Ruhepol. Ein paar Gedanken und viel mehr Verarbeitung, als man rauslesen kann. Ist gar nicht mal so unwichtig gewesen, das jetzt zu schreiben, glaube ich.





	Ruhepol

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: Joker (blau: Meer) - fürs Team  
> Genre: Est. rel., Slash  
> Länge: ca. 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Guckt mal, was ich gemacht hab. *g*  
> Morgen-früh-me hasst heute-abend-me bereits jetzt dafür, diese Geschichte unbedingt noch fertig schreiben gemusst zu haben. (o_O?) Aber das musste wirklich sein.  
> Ein Ruhepol. Ein paar Gedanken und viel mehr Verarbeitung, als man rauslesen kann. Ist gar nicht mal so unwichtig gewesen, das jetzt zu schreiben, glaube ich.

 

 

Es war Montagabend und Thiel stand am Meer.

Er war immer mal wieder hier, je nachdem, wie es mit der Arbeit und seinem Urlaub zusammenpasste. Zum Nachdenken. Und zum Abschalten. Je nachdem, was gerade gebraucht wurde.

Ab und an ging auch beides gleichzeitig. Heute zum Beispiel. Er hatte sich heute und morgen recht spontan frei genommen, um hierher zu kommen, weil er sonst wohl oder übel verrückt geworden wäre. Lagerkoller oder so. Ihm war in Münster die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und da hatte er einfach raus gemusst.

 

Jedes Mal, wenn er so am Meer stand, eingepackt in Schal und Mütze, und die Eindrücke auf sich wirken ließ – den kalten, salzigen Wind, dazu die beruhigenden Geräusche der Wellen und der Blick in die Endlosigkeit – wusste er wieder sehr genau, warum er den Norden so vermisste. Münster war schön, keine Frage, und irgendwann in all den Jahren auch tatsächlich zu seinem Zuhause geworden, aber der Norden, das Meer, das war seine Heimat. Das waren Erinnerungen, das war Kindheit. Ruhepol und Erdung.

Am Meer waren große Probleme plötzlich ganz klein. Das Meer verurteilte nicht, dem konnte er alles erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte, und er musste das nicht mal verbal tun, damit das Meer eine Lösung fand. Oder zumindest eine Hilfestellung.

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass die gute Problemlösung einzig und alleine daran lag, dass er am Meer nun mal seine Gedanken sortieren konnte und nicht etwa daran, dass das Meer tatsächlich etwas tat... aber darum ging es ja gar nicht. Und außerdem mochte er die Vorstellung, dass es doch das Meer war.

 

Das Abschalten bestand heute daraus, den letzten Fall vor dem Wochenende zu vergessen. Unschöne Sache, ganz übel. Er hatte bei der Obduktion dabei sein müssen, weil die beiden eigentlich ermittelnden Beamten nicht abkömmlich waren – beide! – und da war es natürlich an ihm als Chef, diese Pflicht zu tun. Es hatte ja auch durchaus seinen Sinn, dass die ermittelnden Beamten bei den gerichtsmedizinischen Untersuchungen grundsätzlich dabei sein mussten. Er mochte das nur nicht. Und er konnte das eigentlich auch nicht.

Und so hatte er den gesamten Freitagvormittag damit verbracht, in der Ecke eines Sektionssaals zu stehen und einem ihm unbekannten Assistenzarzt samt nicht viel bekannterer Präparatorin beim Obduzieren zuzusehen.

Nicht mal Boerne war da, der schien erst in einer Besprechung und dann irgendwo außerhalb zu sein.

 

Den Fall hatte er nach diesem Vormittag zu Nadeshdas Aufgabenbereich erklärt. Und nachdem er statt des erwarteten Protests nur Freude geerntet hatte, hatte er sich zusätzlich noch zwei Tage Urlaub genommen.

Auch da hatte niemand protestiert.

 

Den Samstag hatte er dann damit verbracht, mit Boerne über den Freitag zu reden. Reden half ihm immer, wenn ihn wieder eine Sektion verfolgte, und Boerne konnte Thiels Gefühle darüber zwar nicht nachvollziehen, hörte aber trotzdem zu und erklärte ihm hinterher immer wieder, dass so eine Sektion eigentlich einzig und alleine zu dem Zweck gemacht wurde, um den Menschen zu helfen. Den Angehörigen bei der Wahrheitsfindung und dem Opfer zur Gerechtigkeit.

Und das half.

 

Womit er gleich schon beim zweiten Grund war, weshalb er sich gerade den Wind um die Nase wehen ließ: Boerne.

Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, seit sie beschlossen hatten, es tatsächlich ernsthaft miteinander zu versuchen. Beziehungsmäßig.

Thiel schnaubte.

Hätte ihm bei seinem Einzug, ach was, vor zwei Jahren noch jemand erzählen wollen, er wäre in Zukunft mit Boerne zusammen, er hätte denjenigen wohl einweisen lassen. Mit einem Mann, okay, das war nichts Neues – aber Boerne?

Und doch hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er sich zwischen der Moorleiche, die ihr erster Fall gewesen war, und der Gegenwart irgendwann wohl irgendwie in Boerne verguckt hatte. Und der sich in ihn.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Boerne, der war doch so gar nicht seine Welt. Boerne hatte studiert und verkehrte in der gehobenen Schicht, mit Golf spielen und allem drum und dran. Und er selber guckte Fußball und hatte sein Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg gemacht. Aber irgendwie passte es dann doch besser, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Boerne und er.

Der Gedanke war seltsam, aber das Gefühl würde er um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen.

 

 

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wollen wir zurück?“, fragte Boerne leise.

 

Thiel blickte zum Horizont, wo die Sonne schon vor mindestens einer halben Stunde untergegangen war und wo gerade ein Sturm aufzog. Er nickte leicht.

 

„Na komm.“ Das Lächeln war förmlich aus Boernes Stimme herauszuhören. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir morgen den gesamten Tag hier verbringen.“

 

„Gerne.“ Thiel drehte sich um und lächelte. Lächelte Boerne direkt an und Boerne lächelte zurück. Und jetzt, endlich, fiel auch der letzte Rest Anspannung von Thiel ab.

Es war gut so, wie es war.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Gehen wir.“

 

 


End file.
